


Sleep Tight

by eerian_sadow



Series: kink bingo [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, KINK: bondage, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, Mummification, Trust, kink without smut, kink: mummification/I mobilization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz comes up with an idea to help Bluestreak recharge through the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> written for the "bondage" square on my 2013 kink bingo card.
> 
> dedicated with many thanks and lots of love to wicked3659, who encouraged the fic, let me bounce ideas off her and kept cheering me on when i might have otherwise decided this was crap and tossed it in the bin. thanks, Wick. <3

"Jazz?" Bluestreak peered curiously over the black and white mech's shoulder at the plain white cloth the other mech was arranging on their table. "What's all that?"

"Cotton sheets." Jazz didn't look up from his careful examination of each piece of Earth made fabric. "Specially made in sizes long enough to wrap around a Cybertronian securely, though it'll take several to cover you from shoulders to feet. I thought these would be a lot more comfortable to wrap you up in than that thermal blanket."

"But I need the blanket! Jazz, you know that!" Suddenly distressed, the younger mech pulled away from his lover and wrapped his arms around himself. He had known that Jazz wanted to try bundling him up tightly to help him relax into an easier recharge--tangible proof that he was safe and loved, and so that he wouldn't flail himself awake in a panic during another nightmare--but he hadn't thought the older mech could be so cruel as to trigger his glitch to do it.

"Hey, now." The saboteur turned away from the sheets and gave the sniper a concerned look. "Did I say anything about taking away the blanket? Or did I just say that the sheets would be more comfortable?"

"More comfortable," Bluestreak murmured, looking down.

"Okay then." Jazz stood up and moved closer to the silver and grey mech. "I know the blanket's not just psychological. Waking up with you covered in frost once was enough for me to remember."

"Then what...?" Bluestreak let the older mech gather him into comforting a hug. 

"I've got it worked out. I went in to see Ratchet, just to make sure we weren't trying anything that's on your restriction list, and he said that we only have to cover you from here," The black and white mech touched his hand just below Bluestreak's shoulder, then lifted it to the top of his head, "To here. My body heat and the cotton should be enough to make up the difference. So we work it in around your head and shoulders, and no worries about your thermal regulation glitch."

"Okay." The silver mech curled into the saboteur's embrace with a sigh. "Does he think this will help or does he think it's a disaster in the making?"

"He said that if it worked while you were having a nightmare, it shouldn't hurt." Jazz kissed Bluestreak's forehead. "But if you need to stop, we will. I'm never, ever going to hurt you."

"I know." The younger mech looked up with a smile. "That's why I trust you enough to try. It's just that Ratchet knows my issues better than I do, sometimes."

"That he does." The saboteur kissed the sniper again, this time on the lips. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, I think I'm okay now." Bluestreak unfolded his arms and wrapped them around the black and white mech. "Thanks, Jazz."

"You're welcome, sweetspark." Jazz kissed him a third time before pulling back a bit. "Want to help me check the rest of the cloth for flaws? Last thing I think either of us want is to have it come apart in your plating."

"That sounds awful," the younger mech agreed. He moved to the table with his lover and looked at the cloth. "Where did you find this?"

"I got it from Tracks and Blaster. They use it for... recreational activities."

"That was more that I ever needed to know about your friends." Bluestreak picked up one of the sheets and ran it through his fingers. He hummed happily at the texture. "I can kind of see why they do, though."

"We could try it sometime, if you wanted." Jazz turned his optical array back to the cloth, scanning it as carefully as he would any of their interface toys. 

The sniper shook his head and continued his more tactile examination. "I don't think so. This needs to just be about comfort and safety, you know?"

"Yeah." The saboteur smiled. "I gotcha. Besides, I think we have enough toys for our recreational activities, anyway."

"Definitely." Bluestreak chuckled softly. Then he squeezed the cloth into a ball in his hands as he had a horrible thought. "What if it doesn't work? What if it was just a fluke and nothing changes?"

"Then we do what we've done for vorns." Jazz set the fabric aside again and turned to his lover. "I know it's slow, but things have gotten better. It'll be great if this can help, but finding out that it doesn't won't be the end of the world."

"What if it sets me back?"

"Then we work through the setback and go forward again." The black and white mech reached out and wrapped his hands around the silver mech's. "I won't let it get that far if I can help it, though. The sheets come off at the first sign of trouble, even if you haven't used the safe word, okay?"

"Okay." The sniper looked down at their joined hands. "I'm scared, Jazz."

They both knew the younger mech wasn't talking about the wrapping.

"I know." Jazz worked the cloth out of Bluestreak's hands and set it back on the table. Then he stood up and tugged the younger mech toward their living room. "Come on, let's take your processor off your demons for a while. Blaster brought over a copy of that Indiana Jones movie you like so much."

The silver mech followed, feeling more relaxed already. He was still afraid, but Jazz's willingness to go slow--glacially slow if necessary--helped ease his fears. "Is it the newest one, with his dad?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was probably lucky that Jazz had been on night shift and hadn’t been in their quarters to see him toss and turn in their berth and worry over how being wrapped up in all that cloth would affect him. He was used to the blanket and all the ways it could tangle up or catch in his doorwings, but the sheets were new and he didn’t know how they would move or sound or feel in his recharge.

Jazz probably knew, and would be able to give him a perfect explanation if he could just find the right words to describe why he was so afraid, but he didn’t want to wake his lover up just for questions. Jazz needed rest and he wasn’t the only mech on base that Bluestreak could ask for help.

Quickly, he pressed the buzzer on Tracks and Blaster’s door before he could change his mind. Jazz had trusted them enough to ask for the cloth in the first place, but he knew it would be hard to talk with the older mech’s friends about something so personal. Bluestreak had to know, though, or he would never be able to try.

Blaster smiled at him when the door slid open. “Mornin’, Blue! What brings you round to our neck of the woods?”

“I need some advice.” The sniper shook his head. “No not advice, exactly. I have some questions I can’t ask Jazz and I hoped maybe you could answer them.”

“What I know, you know,” the communication officer said, stepping to one side and gesturing for the silver mech to step inside. “Unless it’s above your security clearance, of course. Tracks is making oil shakes and wants to know if you want one.”

“That sounds nice.” Bluestreak smiled shyly as he stepped inside. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem, my mech.” Blaster led the sniper into the sitting room, which was littered with data pads, human sized storage discs and what looked like a half-assembled set of gymnastic bars. “Forgive the mess. Eject and Rewind were late for duty this morning and I’m making them clean it up when they get back.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” He liked the lived-in feel the mess gave to Tracks and Blaster’s quarters. It made them feel more... accessible. 

“Sit wherever’s comfortable, Blue.” Blaster waved a hand toward several chairs that had clearly been designed for mechs with wings. “I’m going to go help him carry things in here. Be right back.”

“Okay.” The sniper settled down into an old Praxian style chair that matched some of the furniture in the tactical office and tried not to fidget as Blaster went to help Tracks. The red mech’s absence didn’t give him much time to worry, but it was just enough for him to start thinking that he should have just waited for Jazz to wake up.

“Good morning, Bluestreak.” Tracks gave him a welcoming smile as he stepped into the sitting room, carrying a tray full of crystal drinking vessels and mixing tumblers. Despite his nervousness, Bluestreak found himself returning the smile. Tracks’ traditionalism and Towers’ manners never failed to make him feel more at ease. “Sweet energon, synthetic blend and heavy metal additives for you, if I remember correctly.”

“You do.” The sniper said as Blaster came into the room carrying a second tray full of candies and plates that matched the drinking crystals. 

“You should visit more, you know,” The blue mech continued as he placed his tray carefully on the table. Carefully, he poured one of the shakes from the mixing tumbler into the drinking crystal. “Blaster and I enjoy entertaining.”

“It just feels weird to come over without Jazz,” the younger mech confessed. “You were his friends long before any of you ever met me.”

“We’re your friends now,” Blaster said reassuringly as he set the tray down on the table. “That’s why you came to us today right?”

Bluestreak hesitated. He’d really come because Jazz trusted them, but he couldn’t deny that they treated him like one of their friends too. And he didn’t go to just anyone for advice, either. “Yeah, it is.”

“All right, then.” Tracks gave him a pleased grin and passed over his oil shake. “Then you and Jazz will be coming to our party next week?”

“Don’t be so pushy,” Blaster nudged his bondmate firmly. “They might have other plans already.”

“I don’t think we do,” the sniper interjected, hoping to prevent one of their squabbles. For all that they loved each other, Tracks and Blaster’s bickering was legendary among members of the _Ark_ crew. “But I’ll check with Jazz and let you know. It sounds nice.”

“Excellent!” Tracks crowed.

Blaster shook his head and put a few candies on a plate and passed it to Bluestreak. “So what did you need my help with, Blue?”

“Um, well, probably both of you really.” He fidgeted with his drink for a moment, before sipping it to help calm his suddenly racing processor. “It’s, um...”

“Does this have anything to do with all those cotton sheets that Jazz procured from me yesterday?” The blue mech asked gently, pouring a second shake into a crystal and passing it to Blaster.

“Yeah.” the sniper took another drink of his shake, too nervous to look either of the older mechs in the optics.

“You know he won’t do anything you don’t want, right?” Blaster asked softly.

“Yeah,” Bluestreak replied confidently. He knew that all the way into his core programming. “That’s not the problem.”

“Then what is?” 

The younger mech looked up to see both his hosts looking at him with concern. He cringed slightly at the worry in their faces; he hadn’t meant to upset them. “It’s not anything like that. I just... I don’t know what to expect or how it’s even done.”

“And of course, Jazz is all tucked away in bed right now, leaving you to worry too much in your off time, right?” Some of the worry left Blaster’s face and he gave the silver mech a half-smile.

“Right. And most of the night, too.” Blue sighed and sipped at his shake again.

“How can we help?” Tracks asked.

“I was hoping you could tell me what it was like and how it’s done. That way I know what to expect.” The younger mech looked back down into his shake, feeling shy again now that he had made his request.

“Well,” Bluestreak missed the look Tracks traded with his mate. “We can give you the basics, but your needs are probably different than ours.”

“And nothing you ask will ever leave this room, unless _you_ decide to tell Jazz,” Blaster assured him.

“Thanks, guys.” The sniper gave them a smile.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was several more days before Jazz had a day off and their schedules could match up again, but Bluestreak spent them feeling much more relaxed. He was still a little nervous about what could go wrong, but the information Tracks and Blaster had given him had put his processor much more at ease. They had even gone so far as to demonstrate techniques, including the one Jazz was most likely to use with him and Tracks’ favorite, which had given him visual confirmation that the wrapping was just that--though they all agreed that covering Blue’s face or doorwings and cutting off that sensory input seemed like a bad idea.

Jazz had been pleased that his friends were taking such good care of his mate while he was on the night shift.

The anxiety that had filled their quarters after the evening Jazz had brought home the cotton sheets evaporated, replaced by anticipation. Bluestreak _knew_ how much care his lover would be putting into making him safe and comfortable, and the sniper couldn’t wait for the intimacy that would come with it.

"I like that you've been able to relax," Jazz said, holding the sniper close. "I was starting to get worried about you."

"Blaster and Tracks were good to me," Bluestreak replied.

"Good." The saboteur kissed the younger mech on the forehead. "Good. I'm glad you trusted them enough to go to them when I wasn't around to help."

"Me too. I think I would have talked myself out of this idea if I hadn't." The silver mech smiled shyly. "I'm not scared now, though."

"That mean you're ready for bed now?" Jazz gave his mate an affectionate squeeze.

"I don't know. I'm enjoying being here with you." Bluestreak suqeezed back.

"Mmm," the black and white mech hummed happily. "Me too. But I'll be with you all night too, you know. And tomorrow, and the day after. We have the next seventy two hours all to ourselves."

"Yeah, we do." The younger mech smiled again and nuzzled against his mate's chest plates. "Will you hold me all night?"

"You bet I will, sweetspark. I'll keep you safe all the way til morning."

"You always keep me safe, Jazz."

"Exactly my point." Jazz kissed the silver mech again, pressing his lips to the sniper's head and holding them there for several seconds. "I'm ready whenever you are, Blue."

"Okay." Bluestreak tipped his head up so that the elder mech could kiss his lips. "You have Ratchet queued up so you can call if anything goes wrong?"

"Yep."

"Scissors in case I panic?"

"Yep." Jazz smiled softly. "And that nature tape in case you have trouble powering down, the spare blanket in case your thermal regulator goes nuts, Hoist on comm queue in case Ratchet's not around and Prowl third in line in case you need talked down from anything. And I have our morning rations already on hand, so that we can have breakfast together after you have the best recharge of your life."

"Sounds like you thought of everything." The sniper returned the other mech's smile and sat up. "I'm ready, then."

"All right." The saboteur stood up and extended a hand to his mate. Bluestreak took it and let the black and white mech pull him to his feet. Then Jazz led him to their berthroom, where a small package was sitting on the berth.

"What's that?" Blue gave the box a quizzical look.

"A thermal hood, tailored to fit a standard Praxian frame. I stitched it together during the night shift and Smokey helped me size it right. Not my best work, as you'll see, but it should tuck into the sheets better than a big rectangle." 

"Oh, Jazz." The Praxian's wings twitched and the saboteur wasn't sure if it was a good sign or a bad one. "You put in so much effort, for something we aren't even sure is going to work."

"If you get even one night of uninterrupted recharge, it's all worth it. Even if you get nothing but a snazzy hood for field work out of it, it’s worth it." Jazz pulled his mate close and kissed him soundly. "You are worth it."

Bluestreak kissed him back enthusiastically. “You’re too good to me.”

“Only cause I love you.” Jazz smiled and pulled the sniper toward the berth. “Now, let’s get this show on the road. We’ve stalled enough for one experiment, right?”

“Yeah, I guess we have.” The younger mech picked up the box and opened it. Carefully, he pulled out the hood and smiled at the uneven stiches. “How do you want to do this?”

“You stand there,” the elder mech replied, taking the hood out of Blue’s hands. “I’ll handle everything else.”

“Okay.” Bluestreak lowered his hands and relaxed. He knew he was safe here in his mate’s care.

Jazz unfolded the hood and lifted it over the silver mech’s head. For a moment, Bluestreak felt silly as the saboteur tugged it down and made sure it hadn’t caught on his chevron before the older mech tugged the material down around his shoulders. It was closely fitted around his face and very comfortable--and would do an excellent job of keeping his internal temperature where it was supposed to be when his glitch acted up. He also maintained a full range of motion in his arms and doorwings, which would be invaluable if he did end up taking it out in the field.

“Feel okay?” Jazz asked as he smoothed the back of the hood down between the sniper’s doorwings.

“Feels great.” Blue grinned. “We should have thought of this ages ago.”

“If this works, I’ll be very glad that we didn’t.” The black and white mech gave the silver mech a quick kiss before turning to retrieve the first of the long cotton sheets.

Bluestreak tensed despite himself. In a moment, Jazz would be restricting his arm movement, and that would be the part that would either set off his panic responses or not.

“It’s okay, Blue. I got you.” Jazz told him, giving the younger mehc a chance to relax before he tucked the end of the first sheet under the hood. “Everything’s going to be just fine.”

“I know.” The silver mech consciously relaxed as the saboteur carefully wound the first strip around his shoulders. “My processor is just running away with me again.”

The older mech nodded as he brought the cotton strip around for a second pass. “Just reminding you. That feel tight enough so far?”

Bluestreak focused his attention on the cotton for a moment, feeling how it tightened down against the thermal mesh of his hood. “I think it’s okay for now. We can experiment later, as long as it’s not falling off, right?”

“That we can.” Jazz finished the second pass, making sure the sheet was covering all of the lower end of the hood before reaching for the second piece of cloth. Carefully, he matched up the loose ends and then twisted them so that they held each other in place as he kept wrapping.

The silver mech let himself get lost in the sensations of Jazz wrapping him in the soft earth-made fabric. Slowly, his arms were bound to his sides with the material with gentle pressure. The cotton sheets didn’t hold him so tightly that he felt trapped--not like the time they had tried the energon bindings and he couldn’t even flex his plating--but they confined him enough that he wouldn’t flail in his recharge. The cotton was also soothing, like being cuddled by someone very soft, but with enough give that he would even be able to tear his way out if he _had_ to.

Being wrapped up like this was more comforting than he had ever thought it would be, and he felt himself beginning to drift off contentedly as Jazz wrapped his hands and just let himself _feel_.

Jazz smiled as he heard Bluestreak's systems begin cycling down into recharge mode. Usually that took more than two hours, but tonight it had happened in twenty minutes and while the younger mech was still on his feet. The older mech was pleased with the results, and remained optimistic for his mate to have a nightmare-free recharge.

The saboteur kept wrapping as Blue cycled down, holding the silver mech up as he worked. The sniper had wanted to be wrapped completely, and Jazz didn't intend to disappoint his mate with anything less. When he finishetucked the last free end of the cotton sheets under the previous layers on Bluestreak's toes, the saboteur looked up at his mate's face.

Bluestreak was smiling pecefully, optics faintly lit and focused on nothing at all.

"Blue?"

The sniper's optics flickered as he focused on the elder mech's voice. "Yeah...?"

Jazz did his best not to laugh at the sleepiness in his mate's voice. "All done, sweetspark. You doing okay?"

"Yeah... s'nice." The silver mech's smile widened.

"Good." The black and white mech smiled in response. "I'm going to tuck us in, then."

"Okay." Bluestreak sighed contentedly and offlined his optics.

Carefully, Jazz tipped the recharging sniper sideways to lay on their berth. Then he crawled in next to the younger mech and pulled Bluestreak against his chest plates, holding him close as promised.

Blue sighed again, a happier sound than anything Jazz usually heard from him. "Love you, Jazz."

"Love you too, Blue. Sleep tight."

As the silver mech's systems cycled the rest of the down, the saboteur set his sensors to their highest sensitivity to monitor his mate's recharge. Then Jazz began making plans to enhance and simplify the wrapping process for both of them.


End file.
